Ninja Tokusou JustyWind - After The Beginning
by Subaru Hikari
Summary: As agentes ninjas JustyWind são um grupo de garotas que defendem a humanidade contra as mais variadas forças do mal. Após a derrota de Elis e sua tropa das sombras, Hazuki Yashiro, a líder Mighty Wind, se lembra de quando formou o grupo ao aceitar a ajuda de sua primeira aliada, Maina Kusaka, codinome Green Wind, que infelizmente morre em ação quando enfrentavam o grupo Yelord.


Ha um tempo que você não esta no meu lado, enfrentando qualquer tipo de criminoso que este mundo produz. Eu me sentiria feliz se continuasse viva.

Infelizmente voltei a lembrar daquele dia...o pior dia de minha vida. E evidentemente, a sua. Amiga Maina, você ainda viva iria gostar de como esta sendo o JustyWind, um grupo de quatro garotas belas que defendem este mundo contra o mal. Você faria nossa equipe ter cinco pessoas. Desde quando nos separamos em luta, eu não acreditei que esta Mighty Wind aqui ficaria sozinha e decepcionada por ver uma colega minha tombar em combate, e morrer.

Porque quando você aceitou estar ao meu lado depois de ser aceita pelo meu supervisor e ainda juntas termos a má sorte em encontrarmos uma doida chamada Keela? Destino marcado ou um interesse de lutar contra gente megalomaníaca? Foi com esta ai que começamos nossos últimos momentos juntas. Eu mesmo jamais acreditaria que aquela tortura faria um break em nossa amizade, enquanto Keela falava merda. Resistimos aquilo, mas ela foi mais forte em termos de persistência. Veio então um monstro particular dela, Metarose, que me fez perceber como funciona os cargos de super heroína neste mundo. Esta criatura inseriu ainda sementes em nossos corpos que sugam energias vitais de suas vitimas, antes de sermos levadas a aquele saguão abandonado e sentimos na pele o porque quando deixamos de serem acorrentadas. Nós duas não tínhamos forças o suficiente para lutarmos por causa daquelas flores que cresceram em nossos corpos e Keela se aproveitou para tratar nós duas feito animais domesticas, como se aquele saguão abandonado fosse a casinha dela. Mas como que o JustyWind é um grupo formado por kunoichis, claro que não deveríamos nos desvincular do cargo.

Nós duas começamos a lutar, mas Metarose chegou primeiro, nos pegando desprevenidas. Sofremos mais dores contra o monstro, até que você se aproveitou de sua personalidade doce e forte para partir pra cima dele, com sua espada Justymaru. Digo que aquilo que fez foi coisa que nunca vi, nem mesmo com aqueles filmes de ação que tenho em DVDs. Só Metarose agia mais duro que ambas nós, e então veio a doida da Keela lançando estacas verdes em mim. Foram mais dores, mas eu resisti.

Logo...veio a hora de nossa despedida. Metarose iria me matar com uma flecha que ele mesmo produziu. Uma flecha acida, pelo que consegui ver. Mas você deu uma de suicida e me protegeu...a custo de sua vida. Vi você, na minha frente, levando aquela flechada em meu lugar. Foi um pesadelo num piscar de olhos. E porque foi justamente você que quis me proteger? Eu logo estava pensando que eu mesmo morreria, fazendo JustyWind falhar na primeira missão. E você veio para manter a luta...a custo de sua vida. Sua queda me fez ter susto. Keela e Metarose ainda estavam rindo de nossa cara, como se fosse divertido. Vi seu traje de Green Wind se desfazer se seu corpo, aparecendo aquela Maina que jurei defender e manter a amizade. Aquela que seria minha BFF agora começou a perecer. Ela sem nenhuma força falou para eu não desistir de minha luta e me pediu para eu fazer um cruzado com meu dedo mindinho. E depois...ela morreu.

Fiquei sozinha. Única. Solitária. Restante. A que sobrou! E de baixo de mim, o corpo sem alma de uma que seria minha melhor amiga. Mas como que ela me falou para que eu não posso desistir, levei minha força ao máximo, e consegui mandar os dois para o inferno. Agora Keela e Metarose não estavam mais vivos também. Era só eu a única viva daquele saguão abandonado e sujo. Olhei para seu corpo ainda caído, sem vida. Segurei-o e chorei. Chorei muito e depois olhei para o alto, que me fez perceber que você começou a habitar ao lado de Buda. Tive que falar com o nosso chefe assim que voltei para a base por onde você conseguiu os poderes de Green Wind, e ele não acreditou no que eu disse. Pensou que tava fazendo uma piadinha para ele, e quando o levei para o instituto médico do hospital próximo da base, entendeu do que falei, mostrando seu corpo morto dentro de uma maça. Ele também chorou.

Foi de fato a pior derrota que JustyWind sofreu, ainda no inicio de suas atividades.

Um dia depois, participei de seu enterro. Fiquei sem nenhuma palavra quando seu caixão foi enterrado num cemitério, depois que o budista fez um mantra para acalmar sua alma. Na noite seguinte, voltei para minha casa e não dormi. Fiquei apenas em meu quarto, olhando para meu Justychanger e pensando porque me tornei uma super heroína. Mas eu mesmo quis aceitar o projeto da ONG na qual coopero, porque se fosse ao contrário, perderia meu emprego ainda por cima.

Quando passa duas semanas, voltei a base, ainda com você no meu coração, Maina. Só também para ouvir de que um outro grupo de criminosos vindo das sombras começou suas atividades para por humanos no circulo da morte que eles estabeleceram. Não pude desistir como você tinha dito, e tive que voltar a vestir meu traje de Mighty Wind para enfrenta-los. Percebi que uma das integrantes era uma mulher vampira chamada Elis e quando tive uma luta direta com ela, fiquei tão cansada tamanha a força da outra idiota, que evidentemente era da mesma laia que Keela. E veio depois três estudantes de colegial e ainda da mesma escola em que estudo e aceitaram me ajudar. Mas estas não eram simples garotas que são do estilo destas que salvam outros por bullying: eram do mesmo jeito que eu sou. Levei elas para a base e a tecnologia que cerca a Mighty Wind se tornou compatível com elas, e três novas Winds surgiram.

Agora nos tornamos um quarteto. Grupo de belas e corajosas garotas kunoichis, formadas para defenderem indefesos quaisquer e o nome Agentes Ninjas JustyWind pegou para valer.

Maina, queria que estivesse viva para continuar lado a lado comigo e ser amiga das outras três chamadas Miho Hidaka ,Reiko Misora e Chie Yukimori. São respectivamente Red Wind, Blue Wind e White Wind. Hoje elas são mais como minhas irmãs e que ajudam eu em complicados momentos.

Mas você é a minha melhor amiga. Minha única melhor amiga. Aonde quer que esteja, nunca irei esquecer de você. Quando eu morrer, quero encontrar com você, Maina Kusaka, mesmo sendo em outras vidas ou por sorte como irmãs de uma mesma família. Minha Best Friend Forever!

Aqui é a sua companheira falando, Hazuki Yashiro.

* * *

Esta One Shot é baseada numa produção de DVD feita pela produtora Zen Pictures chamada Ninja Tokusou JustyWind – Haijime-hen. Este é mais um destas encenações de tokusatsu estrelada por mulheres que são lançadas diretamente para vídeo no mercado japonês, recomendadas para um publico adulto devido as suas cenas "picantes" de tortura, mas a Zen Pictures é uma produtora que faz isso de algo diferente e sem forçar demais, apesar de suas produções serem de baixo orçamento e ainda a atuação de atrizes que não conseguem boas dicções de atuação, mas que conseguem de alguma forma serem famosas com o tempo.

Mas a Zen também tem as suas franquias de sucesso e uma delas é Ninja Tokusou JustyWind(Agentes Ninjas JustyWind), que não deixa de ser uma espécie de Super Sentai mas formado apenas por mulheres. Muitos ainda devem ter visto apenas uma vez de inesperado em pesquisas de tokusatsus e encontrarem fotos sobre estas heroínas ninjas. Houveram lançamentos feitos desde 2007 e JustyWind conseguiu ser uma marca valiosa na produtora. Em cada nova produção, o grupo teve diferentes formações, podendo ser de quatro garotas ou mesmo três ou cinco, mas cada programa deve se passar em suas próprias linhas alternativas e não tiveram relações umas com as outras. Em 2016, Zen Pictures se uniu com a Yatsutama Corporation(famosa por Houjin Yatsurugi e Dengeki! Raidenmaru) para fazer remakes de algumas de suas marcas e uma delas foi justamente JustyWind, agora com uma nova produção feito para toda a família, mas sem deixar de lado a essência da produtora.

A One Shot é baseada na prequel Ninja Tokusou JustyWind – Haijime-hen(ou chamado por fãs apenas como JustyWind: The Beginning), feita após a primeira produção da franquia, Right Mind. É protagonizada por uma das personagens do original, Hazuki Yashiro,a líder Mighty Wind(interpretada pela Ayumi Onodera, que participou ainda de outros programas da produtora), numa época em que ela forma o grupo mas sem interessadas ao lado dela. Então surge uma grande amiga dela, Maina Kusaka(interpretada por Shiori Kawana)que decide ajuda-la sendo a segunda integrante: Green Wind. Juntas elas enfrentam o grupo Yelord, formado pela vilã Keela e seu monstro vegetal Metarose. Contudo a aventura vira uma tragédia, e depois que elas passam pela sessão de tortura(o que existe em quase todos os vídeos da Zen Pictures), Green Wind é golpeada violentamente pelo monstro e morre protegendo a Mighty Wind, numa das cenas mais tristes destas produções e evidentemente de todos os tokusatsus. Então Mighty Wind decide vingar a morte da amiga e vence os vilões. Quando vi esta cena, através da conta que eu tenho na sessão de compras dos DVDs do site oficial, cheguei a chorar muito para perceber que as melhores pessoas de nossas vidas são aquelas que se oferecem para serem nossas amigas.

Os fãs de tokusatsu deviam conhecer outros gêneros de series mais além do que apenas Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, e até mesmo Garo, Power Rangers e o extinto Metal Hero. Apesar de serem produções diretamente para vídeo e voltadas a um publico adulto, deve-se dar uma chance a Zen Pictures, porque estas produções mesmo feitas com um orçamento abaixo do esperado(para não dizer pobre)podem interessar a muitos.

Ninja Tokusou JustyWind é uma marca registrada com direitos pertencentes a Zen Pictures. Eu não tenho pretensão de violar direitos de nenhuma propriedade, e esta história foi feito para agradar fãs sem danificar os autores originais.


End file.
